Sand Rose
by HL311
Summary: She did not fear him then and she will not fear him now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **The Boy with the Red Hair

…**..**

…**.. **_**8 Years Ago: …..**_

_…**..**_

"_Ok, Noemi, I have to go to a meeting with the Kazekage. So you have to be good." Kakashi Hatake looks down at a five year old by the name of Noemi Ryu._

_He had to bring her along on to the Sand Village because he is to deliver an important message to the Kazekage of the Sand Village. At the time, he did not have a babysitter and thus, he brought her along as it was not a dangerous mission and Noemi loves to travel to new places._

"_You got it." Noemi smiles up at Kakashi, saluting him._

_She sits herself down on the bench in the hallway of the Kazekage building_

_Kakashi chuckles and an outline of a smile is seen from underneath his black mask. He reaches out and ruffles up her long black hair causing her to slap his hand away. She pouts and crosses her arms over his chest causing Kakashi to laugh some more, finding Noemi's expression cute. Though he stops laughing when three Leaf ninjas that came along with him on the trip appear before him._

_Seeing that Kakashi is to go to the Kazekage, Noemi smiles at him and waves as he walks away. Her radiant sapphire blue eyes twinkling underneath the sunlight casting down on the Sand Village._

_For the past three years, Kakashi Hatake is Noemi Ryu guardian. Kakashi has been raising Noemi from the age of two till now. He had found her hiding underneath the floorboards of her bedroom in the main house of her clan compound. Her clan was massacre in one night. When he had found her, she would not let him go. Plus, those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, he felt trapped. Thus, eh took her in as his daughter._

_An hour later, Kakashi finally appears down the hallway and he felt tire. He comes up to Noemi and announces to her how they will have to stay a week for another discussion with the Kazekage about something important. Noemi knew not to ask about the matters as Kakashi always told her that it is top secret ninja stuff._

_For now, they will have to wait for the Kazekage to send a message to Konoha, to their Hokage about business. Since they are to stay a week, the Kazekage given them keys to a building that they can stay in._

_Holding onto Kakashi right glove cover hand, Noemi is staring around the streets of the Sand Village with awe. When her eyes catch sight of an ice cream stand, she tugs on Kakashi hand and she looks up at him while pointing to the ice cream stand._

_Seeing what Noemi wants, Kakashi cannot help but sigh, but he could not resist the puppy face that she is now giving him. He does have to admit that she is very good at doing this expression and he also make a mental note in his head to punch Asuma when he gets back to the village because Asuma is the one that taught Noemi how to do the perfect puppy dog look._

_Once Noemi got her ice cream, they are back on their way through the streets of the Sand Village and heading to the building that they will be staying in. _

_As Noemi is licking her ice cream, her eyes are wandering again and taking in the village with widen awe eyes. The houses and buildings are made out of clay to withstand the harsh sandstorms that frequently pass through the village._

_When they finally came to the building that they are to be staying at, Kakashi finds himself digging through his vest pockets to find the key that the Kazekage gave him for this home._

_While Kakashi is doing that, Noemi eyes wander to the playground that is right across the street from the house that they will be staying in for this week. She smiles as she watches kids her age running around, laughing and screaming in excitement at a game they are playing with a red ball._

_Her eyes follow them kicking the ball around, but they came to rest on a boy at the swing set. He has spikey, short red hair and he appears to have this depress expression as he watches the other kids having fun._

_'**I wonder why he looks so sad. He should be having fun with the others.' **__Noemi thought, finishing up her ice cream while she still watches the lone boy on the swings. _

_The ball that the kids are playing with rolls over in front of the lonely boy on the swings. Instantly, the kids playing stop and stare with wide eyes as the lonely boy gets off the swing, picks up their ball and holds it out to them with a gentle shy grin._

"_Run!"_

"_He is a monster!"_

_The kids begin shouting, pointing at the lonely boy with messy spikey red hair. There is nothing but fear across their faces. _

_The red hair boy shut his eyes, dropping the ball and that is when it happen._

_Noemi watches in awe as sand begins to swirl around the red hair boy as if it is alive. She can see that the red hair boy is the one controlling it, which impresses Noemi a lot. _

_Before the boy can send the sand after the kids, an adult appears before the boy and rest their hands onto the boy's shoulder and appears to be talking calmly to the point that he calm the red hair boy down._

_The sand falling back down onto the ground._

"_Noemi, are you going to keep staring or are you going to come into the house?"_

_Noemi snaps her eyes away from the scene before her and she turns to look up at Kakashi. He is standing in the doorway, staring down at her with the visible silver eyebrow raise towards her. Though, he looks up to see what she had been staring at earlier._

"_Kakashi, that boy over there can control sand. Isn't that amazing!?" Noemi excitedly exclaimed, turning around to point out the boy but she takes notice that he is gone with the adult. A slight pout comes across her lips causing Kakashi to chuckle and he rests his right hand on top of her head._

"_Come on, Noemi. Let's get inside." Kakashi softly told her and leading her inside the house, shutting the door behind them._

"_But Kakashi did you see him and what he can do?" Noemi turns to him asking with her hands turning into fists in front of her and she begins bouncing on her feet with excitement. _

"_Yes. Who you saw is actually the Kazekage youngest son, if I remember correctly."_

"_Why did the other kids run and call him a monster?" Noemi asked, her head tilting a bit to the side with curiosity._

_Kakashi looks down at the curious five years old with a gentle grin. Just staring at her, Kakashi knew that she will become a smart and strong ninja when she gets older. _

"_Because the boy has inside him what many of the villagers would believe as a monster." Kakashi truthfully told her._

_He was not going to lie about his answer. Whenever Noemi asks about something, he will always try to answer the best he can, or rather, in an appropriate way. _

_"Well that is stupid." Noemi crosses her arms over her chest. _

_From there, she starts to glare hard at the ground before she looks up at Kakashi with a pout. Kakashi cannot help but stare down at her with amusement._

"_Oh and why is that, Noemi?" Kakashi asked, wanting to hear what she is going to say._

"_Because I bet that it was not his fault that he is different. Plus, I am friends with Naruto and our villagers think he is like that boy too. But he isn't." Noemi pointed out, stomping her right foot to emphasize her point._

_A proud smile comes across his lips. He rests his hand on top of Noemi's head causing her to look up at him with curious eyes. _

"_You are going to be a very kindhearted woman when you get older Noemi. Never change your ways." Kakashi softly said._

_There is no denying that he is and always will be proud of her, especially how she is not judging or hating someone because they have a jinchuriki inside them. She always treats everyone as if nothing is ever different about them. Everyone is her equal._

_A smile comes across Noemi's lips and she lunges forwards, hugging Kakashi around his waist. But since she is obviously smaller than his tall frame, her arms only were able to wrap around his thighs causing Kakashi to chuckle while gently patting the top of her head._

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_Tucking Noemi in, Kakashi stares down at the five year old, who is tiredly staring back up at him. He makes sure that she is comfortable before he stands straight up and he steps back from the bed._

"_Kakashi, are you going to the meeting tomorrow again?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_Can you get me a ball?"_

"_Why is that? We are only staying for a week at least."_

"_Because I want to go to the playground and play with that boy."_

_Once again, a proudly smile comes onto Kakashi lips. It is more of a fatherly proudness at her. He bends down and lies a kiss her forehead while tucking her in once and for all._

"_Yes. I'll do that. Goodnight, Noemi."_

"_Goodnight, Kakashi."_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_**Hi Everyone,**_

_**Starting up a Gaara/OC story! I think that I had this story either on this profile or my other one. I can't really remember which one, but eh, whatever.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:**__** I do not own anything about the Naruto Series. I do, however, own my original character Noemi (and anything that isn't recognizable).**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Love Only Thy Self

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

_Holding a small blue ball close to her chest, Noemi walks across the street and to the playground where she can see that the red hair boy is back. _

_As she walks across the playground, she notices that the other kids are looking at her with curiosity as they never seen her before. However, when they see where, or rather, who she is heading towards, they instantly got fear consuming their expression._

"_Hey, do not go near him. He is a—"_

"_I don't care what he is." Noemi snapped at the boy that had been trying to prevent her from going towards the red hair boy._

_Quickly the boy backs away shaking his head at her decision._

_Noemi walks right up in front of the boy and stops before him. The red hair boy slowly looks up at her, sensing her presence, but also, her shadow casting over him. _

"_Hi, I'm Noemi Ryu from the Leaf Village. What is your name?" Noemi introduced herself before asking about him. _

_The red hair boy with teal color eyes looks up at her with his mouth agape and his eyes widen in shock for not believing that he actually has someone talking to him like a normal individual. _

"_Yo-you're not afraid of me?"_

"_Why should I be?" Noemi said as she puts the ball down before sitting herself in the swing beside him, kicking her feet around._

"_Because-because I'm a monster." The boy sadly said, but then he jumps when Noemi has actually rests her left hand over his hand that is holding the chains of the swing. A smile from her makes him blink at her owlishly._

"_You could have fooled me."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You don't look like one."_

"_But I do this."_

_The boy holds out his right hand and he shows her how he can control sand. He makes the sand lift the ball that she brought and then he controls the sand to place it back down. Once that is finish, he shyly looks at her and he waits for her to run off in fear and call him names like all the other kids did. _

_But she didn't._

"_That is cool. I can do the same thing. Well not with sand but with ice."_

"_What? You can?"_

"_Watch." Noemi said, holding her hand and she gets this concentrating look._

_Slowly, but surely, ice begins to appear out of the air and begin to form an ice ball. It floats above her hand before it shatters into diamond like pieces. _

"_I can create ice and control it. Since water is in everything." Noemi told him, smiling._

"_So, are you going to tell me your name or what?" Noemi asked while standing up from the swing and standing before him again._

"_Gaara."_

"_Gaara? Well nice to meet you. Want to play?" Noemi said, bending down and picking up the blue ball she brought over._

"_Su-sure." Gaara said and stands up from the swing._

_They stood about five feet from each other and begin to play catch with the ball. A small grin appearing onto Gaara's lips upon feeling happiness for Noemi's kindness towards him._

_From across the street, Kakashi is watching from outside of the house and leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest. _

**'**_**She always gets along with everyone.'**__ Kakashi thought, smirking underneath his mask while shutting his eyes._

_Playing for a while, it is starting to get late. _

_Through the whole time playing, Noemi and Gaara learn a lot about each other. _

"_So, you are leaving in a few days?" Gaara sadly said as he enjoys having Noemi around._

"_Yeah. But I promise to try to come here whenever I get the chance to. From there, I will seek you out. So, you better not forget me." Noemi points at him making him to smile at her and nods his head._

"_Never." Gaara replied._

_Soon they wave to each other and they went on their separate ways for now._

_…**..**_

_…**.. Few Days Later: …..**_

_…**..**_

"_I wish that you didn't have to go." Gaara mumbled as Noemi is about to leave to go back home, but she is making Kakashi wait so she can talk to Gaara. _

"_I wish that I didn't have to go either, but I am glad that we became friends."_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yeah, we are friends, Gaara. I'm happy to have you as my friend." Noemi said._

_She steps closer to him and pulls him into a hug causing him to tense, but then grin and he gladly hugs her back in return. _

"_Yes, friends." He whispered then she pulls back with tears in her eyes._

"_Don't cry, Noemi." Gaara whispered as he gets this uneasy feeling in his stomach upon seeing the unshed tears forming in her eyes. He doesn't like seeing her like this._

"_I'm not." Noemi quickly said, sniffling. _

_ A small chuckle escapes Gaara as he smile at her with amusement and knowingly. He lets out a few more laughs when Noemi sticks her tongue out at him._

"_Anyways, I want to give you this. So that you'll always know that I am with you." Noemi said as she pulls off a necklace she is wearing and she steps towards him. She helps him clasp it around his neck. He stares down in awe at the necklace._

_It was sapphire blue and it seems to give off this gentle glow. It is shaped as a small fang and has silver wire wrapped around it to hold it in place._

"_It was from my clan. It is from a dragon summoning."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. So, don't lose it on me, Gaara."_

"_I won't. I don't have anything to give you."_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah, you given me a new friend and I don't want you to forget about me." Noemi said making him to nod, a grin on his lips._

"_Ok."_

_They are about to leave but Noemi turns around to give a small kiss on Gaara right cheek causing both five year olds to blush and Kakashi to laugh with the other three leaf ninjas._

"_Bye Noemi."_

"_No, Gaara. This is a see you later."_

_…**..**_

_…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**_

_…**..**_

_Sitting by his bedroom window, Gaara is patiently waiting for the familiar black falcon with a Konoha symbol bracelet on its leg. It will usually come at his window and peck at the glass until Gaara answers. There on the other leg would be letters or small gifts from Noemi._

_After Noemi had left weeks ago, everything went back to the same old thing. Everyone fear him and he sits alone at the playground with the blue ball that Noemi given him. However, during sunset, Gaara will always rush up to his bedroom where the falcon from Konoha will always be. _

_For the past week Noemi and Gaara will write to each other every chance they got. _

_When the falcon finally appears for today, Gaara eyes widen upon seeing that the falcon has a package from him. Taking the package from the bird, he hurriedly opens it up to see a stuff animal dragon with radiant sapphire blue eyes inside. The eyes reminded him of Noemi's eyes, but hers have this slight glow in them._

_There is also a letter to which he smiles as he reads it. She mention how since her clan's and her last name meant dragon, why not share him something relevant to it; thus, the stuff animal dragon. Also, she adds on about the academy and how her guardian had entered her in it. She then mentions about her working her way to the top female ninja in the class at the moment. _

_After reading through everyone, Gaara wraps up the small present that he had gotten her. It is a necklace that has a small see through capsule with some of his sand in it. It has a silver wire around the small capsule to keep it connected to the necklace leather rope itself. _

_He sent it off with the falcon and wrote a small note about how she will now have a piece of him with her; always. _

_…**..**_

_…**.. A Month Later: …..**_

_…**..**_

_He was not the same anymore._

_He will only love himself from now on._

_Few nights ago, his Uncle Yashamaru had tried to kill him, but Gaara's sand always protects him. Gaara had ended up killing his uncle. After that, more and more assassins would try to kill him, but he quickly end their lives too with his sand manipulation. No matter what, his sand is always there and will always protect him. _

_Therefore, with a change personality, Gaara used his sand to carve the word 'love' on the right side of his forehead. He will only love thy self. _

_When he receive letters from Noemi still, he didn't answer them and soon enough, they came to a stop._

_As he can only love himself now and no one else._

_…**..**_

_…**. Back in Konoha: …..**_

_…**.**_

_For the past few weeks, Noemi became upset when Gaara hasn't been replying back to her letters. She finds herself losing motivation to keep writing to him. _

_When Kakashi had gone off to Sunagakure to do a mission, Noemi requested him to see if Gaara is still alive. When Kakashi had returned back, Noemi is instantly on him about Gaara. _

"_What happen to Gaara?"_

_Kakashi stares at Noemi with sadden eyes and he bends down to her level._

"_He has change, Noemi. I heard that many don't like him and have try to hurt him now. But his sand keeps protecting him. He doesn't love anyone anymore, only himself." Kakashi told her._

_When he went to the Sand Village and did his mission, he went on a search afterwards for the red hair boy. When he had found Gaara, he asks him what is going on. From there, the young red hair boy told Kakashi that he will only love himself from now on before sand begins to circle around Gaara. Kakashi had quickly vanished from sight after that._

"_But-but—" Noemi cannot get words out._

_She has tears running down her face now making Kakashi to pull her into a hug and let her cry into his chest._

_Something that Kakashi hates is seeing Noemi hurt, physically, mentally or emotionally._

_At this moment, this situation, all Kakashi can do is hold her close and let her cry for not only for herself, but for Gaara too._

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_…**..**_

_**Hi Everyone,**_

_**Here's another chapter!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Enjoy and thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Familiar Faces

…**..**

…**..Present Time: …..**

…**..**

Eight years later, at the age of thirteen years old is Noemi Ryu. At the moment, an annoy growl escapes her as she holds up a Konoha vest before her guardian, who is like a father to her, Kakashi Hatake.

"Yes, Noemi. The Chunnin exams is going to be happening and there are different villages with ninjas that are entering our village as we speak. You have to wear that if you are going to be helping out."

"Fine." Noemi growled putting her arms through the holes of the vest, grumbling underneath her breath.

"Do you not want to show off that you're a Chunnin?" Kakashi innocently asked her.

Noemi blankly stares at him while ripping the zipper up her vest, but stops just underneath her developing breasts.

"I suppose." Noemi gently said, shrugging her shoulder before following Kakashi out of their home and onto the Konoha streets.

Kakashi looks down at Noemi and he cannot help but notice how quick she is developing into a beautiful young lady. He did catch a few young boys around her age, checking her out. She also has fan boys just like her blood relative cousin, Sasuke Uchiha, who has fan girls.

With fans, Noemi will simply ignore them of if they really are getting on her nerves, she throws out a few threatening words.

Soon the two appear near the gates where Kakashi steps in front of Noemi to stop her from walking any further.

"Now, this is where I leave you. I have to meet my squad to tell them that I had entered them into the exams. You don't do anything rash, now." Kakashi points at her and wagging his finger.

"Oh, Kakashi, you know me. I'm not that bad." Noemi said, spreading out her arms and giving him an innocent smile. His visible silver eyebrow rose at her and his expression blank making Noemi to bow her head with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl." Noemi mumbled.

"Good." Kakashi did a closed eye smile.

To get closer to the gates, Noemi poof away from Kakashi and she transports herself near two familiar Chunnin faces.

"Yo, Kotetsu. Izumo."

The two male Chunnin strung around with clipboards in their hands and smile as Noemi steps up to stand in front of them.

"Well, well, look at this. Ms. Ryu is actually wearing her vest for once. Did Kakashi have to tie you down to put it on?" Kotetsu said but then yelps as Noemi jumps up and bonks him right off the head. To the side, Izumo lets out a long sigh while shaking his head, but cannot help but let a grin slip onto his lips.

"I'm just going to ignore that you said that. So, what are we doing anyways?"

"Well, we are to check people in and make sure they are registrant to enter the Chunnin exams; thus, access to entering the village. Also, we are to stay on guard too because of rogue ninjas that might try to get in." Izumo explained.

"I can do the guarding part. I like having a good chase once in a while."

"Yeah, that is only because you're the fastest ninja around this village. Plus, I can't picture you just sitting here doing this." Kotetsu said, waving the clipboard around with a smirk.

Another yelp escapes him when his ass meets Noemi's right foot.

"Why are you always picking on me? Why not Izumo?"

"Because Izumo is nice to me, has manners, and doesn't say stupid shit to me. You are an idiot at times." Noemi growled, looking away from him.

Noemi leans against the wall with her arms cross over her chest while Izumo and Kotetsu sit at a table with their clipboards and other paperwork. There is a pout on Kotetsu lips at Noemi's comment while Izumo lets out a few chuckles in amusement.

When Kotetsu stops his pouting, he childishly sticks his tongue out towards her to which Noemi gladly did it back with a wink. Izumo shakes his head at the two, not fully understanding their friend relationship. However, it is entertainment for Izumo when it comes to Noemi and Kotetsu going at it.

For hours on end, Noemi is either sitting against the wall or keeping watch or she is walking around the gates. At the moment, she is walking around with her arms cross over her chest and her eyes scanning over a large group of various ninjas from various villages entering through. She takes note that most are Mist and Sand ninjas.

"NOEMI! WE GOT TWO ROGUES!" Kotetsu yelled causing Noemi to look around to see what he is seeing.

Then her eyes catch two unmark ninjas sprinting around groups and heading to a particular group of sand ninjas.

"Oh, no you don't." Noemi mumbled, disappearing from her spot and reappearing about ten feet in front of one of the unmark rogue ninjas and stuck her right hand out towards the ninja.

"ZERO." Noemi shouted.

The ground vibrates for a few seconds before a white and sapphire blue stomach serpent dragon burst from the ground roaring and wraps itself around one of the unmark ninjas making him to yell out.

Those around stop to watch with slight raised eyebrows, some impress at how fast Noemi is moving. When she picks up her speed, moving at a pace that is too fast for their eyes, everyone could only watch with awe.

Noemi appears before the second unmark rogue ninja and she makes a one hand jutsu with her left hand and her right hand fingers were against the ninja's forehead.

"Binding Body Justus." Noemi calmly said.

Like that these black thick lines begin to appear all over the rogue ninja like a puzzle maze on the man. His body freezing up like stone, but he is still able to yell towards a calm looking Noemi.

"What did you do to me!?"

"It's a body binding Justus that I had created. It holds your body for a good five minutes. Usually I would finish you off by now but you are currently under arrest now." Noemi stated, walking towards the other rogue ninja that is tangle up by Zero.

Noemi waves Zero off while she did the body binding jutsu on the same rogue ninja. Her dragon summoning shrinks to a smaller size and wraps himself around Noemi's shoulders. Zero eyes everyone with his pale ice blue eyes, his breath can be seen as it is actually ice cold air.

Soon, ANBU appears before the two unmarked rogue ninjas, bind them up with charka strings and then take them away to deal with the higher ups. Noemi pets the top of Zero head while turning around to face the Sand ninjas that the rogue ninjas appear to be going after and to tell them that they were safe.

However, she meets a very familiar face that she did not expect.

"Ga—Gaara?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone.**

**Hope everyone that is reading this story is enjoying.  
>I want to thank the only two people that had review thus far. So, thanks for that. <strong>

**Anyways, review to gain the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Resurfacing Emotions

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**.. **

"Ga—Gaara?"

"Who are you?"

The comment makes Noemi freeze up as she stares at her past friend that she met in the Sand Village eight years ago. She is his first friend as she remembers because no one in his village would come around him because he has the Jinchuriki Shukaku within him. He put fear in the people, but not her.

"It's me. Noemi Ryu." Noemi said, her arms spread out a bit on her sides.

Noemi takes in how he grew and how his hair is still a vibrant red and his eyes still those pale teal. Though, she notices how cold his eyes were and his face void of emotions. There is the word 'love' carved into the left side of his forehead making her to have a funny feeling that he inflected that on himself.

**'**_**Kakashi had been right. Gaara appears to only love himself. He thinks that no one else loves him or cares about him. But I do. I still do after all those years.'**___Noemi thought, keeping her eyes focus on her Sand friend.

Her eyes flicker over to the other two that were with him and she knows that they were not only his teammates, but were his older siblings. The sister name is Temari while the brother is Kankuro. They were both a year older than Gaara and Noemi.

…**..**

The name brought this painful headache sensation to his head.

Gaara clench his eyes shut, gripping his forehead as he begins to have these flashbacks of a younger Noemi Ryu playing with him as kids. She never fear him and she always play with him and send him letters and packages. Not once did she see him as a monster that everyone else saw him as. She can control ice like he can control sand. And she had given him a kiss on the cheek with a hug.

Noemi Ryu considers him a friend and she is his very first friend.

The memories are rushing back like a flood through his mind. Very fresh and vivid. All those years of drowning in the darkness of hatred and only loving himself, he buried the most precious memories of his first friend; his only friend deep within his mind. But now, they are resurfacing from the darkness and over conquering it.

…**..**

"Uh oh." Kankuro said with a lace of fear.

Temari looks at their sensei, who is also showing fear in his eyes upon seeing Gaara becoming distress over Noemi Ryu, but he crouches to get ready for what Gaara might do.

Movement underneath her top causes Noemi to reach up to touch whatever it was, but stops with a gasps as she realizes it is her necklace. It is the necklace that Gaara had given to her when they were kids. The necklace comes out from beneath her black tank top and Chunnin vest and is now floating in the air.

Slowly and shakily, Gaara opens his eyes to stare at the necklace Noemi is wearing and is hovering in the air. He remembers getting this necklace, opening the capsule and sealing sand that is a part of the sand that protects his body. It was a part of him.

It is floating in the air because he is controlling the sand inside of the glass type capsule piece that hangs on the thin leather necklace. The sand inside moving around in swirls and waves as if it is water itself.

"You kept it." Gaara lowly said making his siblings to stare in shock with their sensei as Gaara is not snapping or letting his sand loose on Noemi.

"Of course, I did. We were—no are friends."

Once again, her comments cause Gaara to wince and then grip his head with both his hands now. His lips moving, he is quickly mumbling something about love and friends underneath his breath as if he is reciting a memorized mission plans.

There is no doubt in Noemi's mind that Gaara has changed. She can see by how he is acting that he is confuse about everything and questions everything. Emotions appear to be the most confusing to him. The only thing that he is used to is fear and hatred towards him. Having Noemi show kindness and bringing up happy memories is sending him in a downward spiral of confusion over emotions and morals.

"Well, we have to go." Temari nervously said, but trying to keep a strong voice.

There Kankuro takes Gaara with their sensei and like that, they nervously speed walk away. There is fear surrounding them towards Gaara, but they are trying to muster up and being strong.

Owlishly blinking, Noemi can only stand there with sadness appearing into her eyes. She reaches up with her right hand and clenches the necklace that had now fell against her chest.

"Gaara." She whispered, her eyes shutting at the thought of him in pain because of emotions.

A small roar on her shoulders making Noemi to open her eyes and she slightly turns her head to the right where Zero is poking his head around to stare into her eyes. A small grin appears onto her lips as Zero nuzzles his snout into the side of her cheek, trying to cheer her back up upon sensing her sad emotions.

"You always such a worry wart, aren't you, Zero?" Noemi smiles, petting the top of Zero's head while she walks back over to Kotetsu and Izumo.

As Noemi is walking back to the two Chunnin, her eyes cannot help but flicker over to a new group of ninjas entering. Her eyes flickering to their foreheads to see what symbol is only their headbands. Seeing a music note, her eyes flicker back over them and knew they are Sound Ninjas. Studying them, they are looking at her too with what look like curiosity or maybe it is interest. She didn't know, but she doesn't like the vibe around them.

**'**_**Even if I'm not taking part in the exams, I still have to watch my own back.'**_Noemi thought as she finally comes to stand before Kotetsu and Izumo, but not without looking back at those Sound Ninjas with narrow eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At a complex, away from other Genin ninjas that are going to be taking the Chunnin Exam, the Sand siblings with their sensei are sitting around the living room part of the apartment flat that they staying in. However, one of the siblings, Gaara, is not present in the living room, especially with the conversation being about him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Temari whispered to Kankuro as they are sitting across from each other.

"I don't know. I never saw him so-so—"

"Calm?" Baki, their sensei walks by them and he walks to stand by the window, leaning against the frame of it with his arms cross. The two older Sand siblings can only nod at their sensei suggestion.

"Well, I do remember Gaara becoming friends with a Leaf Ninja that was only in the Sand Village for a week that they became his very first friend. They would send letters to one another." Temari said, tapping her chin with her right pointer finger at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that. But just watching him today towards that Leaf ninja, Noemi Ryu. He seem like he—he didn't want to hurt her." Kankuro said with disbelief as he never saw his brother react that way. Temari sighs while nodding her head in agreement.

"Heck, I saw that he still had that stuff animal dragon that she gave him with her clan symbol on its back. And I think he still wears her clan's necklace around his neck. That sapphire fang necklace." Kankuro adds on, realizing his little brother might still feel something for Noemi, even though he doesn't realize it.

"He must remember her. He is remembering the times they spent together and how happy she makes him as being his friend. He remembers her."

"Remembers what?"

The low cold voice causes the three in the living room to freeze up before tensely turning into the direction of the voice. There is Gaara, entering the living room with his arms cross over his chest and his teal eyes staring emotionlessly at them that it sent shivers down their spines and the rest of their bodies.

"Um, well that—" Temari is trying to think of something to make up, but she is failing at doing so; thus, she looks over at Kankuro for help.

"We have to be ready for the first exam that is in two days and also, what time we have to be there." Kankuro quickly said making Baki to shut his eyes and shake his head. Temari slowly nods, but deep down she is hoping Gaara will just accept this.

Gaara just stares at his two siblings, his eyes flickering to his sensei before he turns on his heels and walks away down the hallway to his bedroom. His sand shutting the door behind him.

"That was a close one."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Kakashi, is going to kill me."

"I don't think he will." Kotetsu pats Noemi on the back and trying not to laugh as they stare at a part of the Konoha wall that was, at the moment, underneath a layer of ice.

With a layer of ice on the wall, thanks to Noemi, it had happen when Kotetsu begin to pick on Noemi about having a crush of Gaara since she explained who Gaara is to Izumo and him. However, Kotetsu being known as a smartass and jokester had begun to pick on Noemi causing her to snap and use her ice skills to get him. Though he dodge the ice and instead the ice hit a section of the wall, encasing it in a layer of ice.

"You better run now." Izumo said, pointing behind Noemi.

Noemi and Kotetsu look to see Kakashi coming into their direction.

"Oh crap."

"I thought that I told you, Noemi, to be a good girl today?" Kakashi said once he is close enough.

A death glare from Noemi is shot at Kotetsu, who can only sheepishly smile while rubbing the back of his head. He slyly begin to slide away from her and he hid behind a sighing Izumo. Noemi looks back at Kakashi with a small smile as he just stares down at her with his visible eyebrow rising, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, I can explain, Kakashi."

"I'm listening."

"Well you see—wait they just put a sign out of the bookstore saying a sale on the Icha series saga." Noemi points behind him and she pretends to act in a surprise.

"Where!?" Kakashi quickly whirls around with excitement, but he sees not shop buildings, only house buildings in these parts.

"Wait, there is no bookstore around he—NOEMI!" Kakashi shouts the last part, turning around to see Noemi hightailing it down the road, leaving dust in her wake.

A sigh but a chuckle escapes Kakashi and he runs his right hand through his spikey, define gravity silver hair. When a hand lands on his right shoulder, Kakashi makes an 'hmm' sound and turns his attention around to see that it is one of Kotetsu hand.

"It was my fault Kakashi. I kept poking her and I kept picking on her about her crush on this kid we saw coming in to take the Chunnin exams by the name of Gaara."

"Gaara? You said Gaara, right?" Kakashi steps closer to Kotetsu, who steps back and holds his hands up, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I did. Is he that important to Noemi?"

"Yes. Yes, he is." Kakashi replied, looking down the road where Noemi had moments ago sprinted down.

…**..**

Noemi slides to a stop and she dives into the ramen bar, jumping up to sit onto one of the stools at the bar.

"HEY NOEMI."

"Hi, Naruto. You don't have to yell." Noemi replied as sees that she is sitting next to her first friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She had been his first friend too.

"So, what's up?"

"Eh, doing Chunnin work for the newcomers."

"Oh yeah. Kakashi sensei enters us in the Chunnin exams…" Naruto lowly said the last part and he slowly leans in towards her.

"Is it hard?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Noemi lean towards him with a smirk.

"Hell yeah." Noemi whispered back making Naruto to sit up straight and throws his arms in the air, his hands turning into fists.

"Well I say, bring it on!"

"That is the spirit Naruto! So, where is my cousin and Sakura?"

"Well, your cousin, Sasuke had gone home while Sakura had to help her mom with something."

It is very well known around Konoha that Noemi is related to Sasuke. They are actually blood related since Noemi's mother had been Sasuke mother young sister.

The clan that Noemi was born into and grew up for a few years is known as the Ryu Clan. They were known to be one of the rarest clans known. Only a few can summon dragons, Noemi being one of them. Then there is only a small amount that gains the Ryu Eyes.

The Ryu Eyes are said to be a fusion of Sharingan and the Bykuygan with something else in the mix. Something that the clan believes was a part of their own clan blood. Noemi is blessed with these eyes. The Ryu Eyes.

As Noemi orders a bowl of ramen, Naruto and she have a conversation about random things about the village, memories, or about the ninja world. Close to finishing up is when a hands land upon both of Noemi shoulders.

"Got you." Kakashi whispered in her right ear with a grin.

Being caught, Noemi groans and she just let her head drop onto the countertop of the bar causing the owner, his daughter, Kakashi and Naruto to wince.

"Dammit."

A smile appears underneath Kakashi mask and he steps back to allow Noemi to finish up her ramen. Once she is done, she pays and she waves to Naruto while letting Kakashi drag her off with him down the dirt street.

"Kakashi, listen I can—"

"Kotetsu told me the truth."

"Good. Because I thought that I have to freeze him to get him to tell you the truth." Noemi muttered making Kakashi to shake his head. He lets go of her hand now and tucks his hands in his front pant pockets as Noemi and he walk side by side now.

"So, I have heard you ran into Gaara."

"Kakashi."

"Yes, Noemi."

"Can we not talk about it?"

Kakashi looks down at Noemi to see she is staring right back up at him with pleading eyes making him to nod his head. He reaches out to pat the top of her head with a grin.

"Ok."

"Good. Now, race ya. The loser will have to do the dishes." Noemi shouted as she is already running a good distance ahead of him already.

"Hey, that—that isn't fair!" Kakashi whined yet he quickly sprints after her.

A smile is on Noemi's face, but her eyes flicker to the sky for a moment, wondering about Gaara.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! **

**Noemi and Gaara meet once again! What's to happen next? **

**Anyways, review for the next chapter to come out quicker! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
